holy_world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Manami Okuda
Manami Okuda is a student in Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School, taught by Korosensei. She is also Karma's girlfriend. Statistics *'Name': Manami Okuda *'Origin': Assassination Classroom *'Gender': Female *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': November 7 *'Classification': Human, Mage, Assassin-in-Training, Class 3-E Student, Kunugigaoka Junior High School Graduate *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 149 cm (4'11") *'Weight': 44 kg (97 lbs) *'Measurement(s)': B68-W59-H72 *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Dark Purple *'Hair Color': Dark Purple *'Main Attire': Glasses, dark violet blazer with black edges, lavender shirt, black tie, dark red skirt, knee high white socks, and black shoes with thin soles *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Arcane Magic (Psionic Energy Manipulation, Telepathy and Telekinesis), Gifted Intellect (Science, Chemistry/Poisons and Magic Lore) *'Standard Equipment': Anti-Sensei Knife and Gun *'Weaknesses': Normal human weaknesses *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Hex Bolts, Arcane Blast, Hex Spheres, Hex Tornado, Hex Fire, Arcane Healing, Chaos Shield, Chaos Wall, Chaos Storm *'Voice Actor': Felecia Angelle Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': Street level physically. At least Multi-City Block level, likely higher with Arcane Magic and Psionics *'Speed': Subsonic with Supersonic reaction speeds. Subsonic flight speed *'Lifting Strength': Regular Human normally. At least Class 100 with Psionics *'Striking Strength': Class KJ *'Durability': Wall level physically. At least Multi-City Block level, likely higher with Magic Shields *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Tens of Meters with Psionics *'Intelligence': Extraordinary Genius *'Fighting Ability': Normal Appearance Manami has long dark purple hair, styled into twin braids that reach just below her shoulder and dark purple eyes. She wears glasses, dark violet blazer with black edges, over a lavender shirt and black tie, dark red skirt that extends slightly to her knees, knee high white socks, black shoes with thin soles, and and has a more petite frame than most of the girls in Class 3-E. Personality Okuda is a somewhat shy and rather introverted girl. She had poor language skills, which caused her to be quite straightforward. Despite her introversion, Okuda is a sweet and very determined girl who hopes to be useful to her friends and classmates. After meeting Koro-sensei, Okuda has turned into a much more sensible individual who can express herself more. History Main Skills and Equipment Arcane Magic: *'Psionics': A form of Arcane Magic, which manifest in the form of reddish, glowing energy currents and mist-like shapes. When using her power, her irises sometimes glow a dark, reddish color, especially when using her mental abilities. **'Psionic Energy Manipulation': Okuda can project energy blasts, waves and bolts projecting her own psionic and telekinetic energy, allowing her to push/pull or blow away her targets, potentially exerting enough force to destroy them. This energy manifests in any shape and form, outlining her telekinetic spheres of influence, as the energy is visible in a reddish color. When a target of hers is hit with her energy, she can use her telekinesis to inflict further damage. ***'Levitation': Okuda is able to use this power to move herself through the air and simulate flight, in order to hover and safely float back to the ground. The use of this power manifests as a blast of psionic energy expelled from her hands onto the ground to propel herself up in the air. ***'Psionic Forcefield Generation': **'Telekinesis': **'Telepathy': **'Mental Manipulation': Keen Intellect: *'Poison Making/Chemistry': Despite the fact that she stated that she wasn't really good with surprise attacks and expressing things in language, Okuda excels in chemistry and mathematics, being very capable of making even the most deadliest of poisons, and potions for various situations. *'Science': Okuda has a talent with this subject, and after learning to incorporate literature into it she has become even better at it. This has proven useful as Okuda could decipher the complex technical jargon and translate it for the rest of the class to understand. *'Magic Lore': Relationships *Karma Akabane *Kaede Kayano *Yukiko Kanzaki *Nagisa Shiota *Kotaro Takebayashi *Juvia Lockser Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Student Category:Assassin Category:Class 3-E Students Category:Kunugigaoka Junior High School Students Category:Assassination Classroom Characters